bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia
Introduction Rukia is one of the best female assist character. She can snipe from anywhere and her close range ability is quite high with decent damage. Shikai power up makes the stage slippery and gives her even more damage and sniping ability with byakurai lasers. Pro *B, binds enemy from anywhere *Shakkaho is easily the most useful mini super *Combo damage potential is high (B-A Rank damage output) *Safe close range S series *Reiatsu boost pair up, spam shakkaho *Shikai, gives her the edge in sniping *Easy to use Con *Low mobility, R3 is a roll, but gains shunpo in shikai *Stamina is among the lower half of the population *Will slip even teammates with shikai *GS launcher has inconsistant juggle capability Movelist Analysis S series S-Left Chop *decent tracking and speed *unsafe when blocked *OTG and catches juggles Sx2-Right Chop *decent tracking and speed, the gap between S and Sx2 is tiny impossible to parry, GS, and shunpo/sonido (with no delay). Sway can escape between hits *OTG and catches juggles Sx3-Left Thrust *decent tracking and speed, the gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is tiny, same as Sx2 property *wall bounce *safe on block Air S-Dive Stomp *flips back into air when hit *can jump afterward if you didn't use it before Air S *if enemy tries to hit you back, fire shakkaho *overall not too useful GS-Uppercut *fast to come out, she crouches before attacking *can be used as a launcher to start combo *great counter against enemy's with slow GS, guard break into combo Grab-Stumble Stun *free combo afterward Special Moves A-Byakurai *low priority byakurai ball flying toward enemy *the trajectory helps hit enemy in the air *chargable to 3 hits or 5 hits B-Sai (Binding move) *stuns the enemy for 5 seconds without mashing and 3 seconds when mashed *auto tracks enemy from anywhere *slightly slow to start up and recover *OTG Air A-Air Byakurai *byakurai fired at 45 degrees in mid-air *same property as A *floats in the air for a bit Supers O-Shakkaho *long range ball of fire with a nice blast radius *deals decent amount of damage *the activation is compacts and easy to use *causes a spiral propelling down. Untechable and leads to ringout or OTG Air O-Air Shakkaho *similar to Air A but fires a shakkaho EX-Sokatsui *2 hit combo, easy to land *free OTG afterward *Sx2, EX is a quick 40% combo *shakkaho is usually the better way to spend reiatsu Shikai *freezes the stage, causes slippery floor. *makes enemy lose ground mobility control *she now uses a zanpakuto, more range *different moves S series S-Ice Slash 1 *tracks and safe on block at mid range *at close it is parryable, but at mid range the ice blade is considered a projectile(chips) Sx2-Ice Slash 2 *tracks and safe on block at mid range *the gap between S and Sx2 is big, parryable and escapable with shunpo *at close it is parryable, but at mid range the ice blade is considered a projectile(chips) Sx3-Ice Slash 3 *same as Sx2, but on safe on block at close range as well Sx4-Ice Slash 4 *safe on block *at mid range the ice blade is considered a projectile(chips) *the gap between Sx3 and Sx4 is tiny *strong horizantal blast, wall bounce/ringout Air S-Dive Stomp *guard crush A-Byakurai *laser, spammable *juggle combo *infinite range B-Tsukishiro *360 move, vertical range *slow start up *freezes enemy *unblockable EX-Hakuren *14-20 hits, hits superarmor *easy to R2 burst *on OTG does 10% Combo 1. Sx3,O *Simple consistent, ringout 2. Sx2,GS,Sx3,O *Target combo, good damge and reiatsu build *Inconsistent juggle *can add another set of Sx3 if the second set leads to a wall bounce 3. Sx2, EX *Ex combo for 40% 4. Sx2,GS,Air S *no reiatsu, over the fence combo 5. Grab, B, full charged A(5 hits),O *a variation combo, which leads to consistent good damage 6. Grab, B, PU, any combo *activate shikai in a middle of combo Shikai Combo 1. Sx4, Sx4,O *wall bounce combo 2. Sx3,Ax2 *builds 1 bar of reiatsu 3. Sx3,GS,R3 forward, Sx4,O *high damage combo at point blank range 4. (In corner) Sx3,[ A ] x N *corner infinite with byakurai loop *forces R2 burst 5. (in corner) [ B, O ] x 2~3, Sx3, A xN *method to combo tsukishiro *deals a lot of damge 6. (Anti Bankai Hitsugaya) [ Sx3, A ] x N *infinite on bankai hitsugaya, if he is at the right height Strategy Far Range *Hide behind obstacles or stay on high elevation to spam B, jump and fire Air O to add more damage Target Lock System *Press the directional Key, to quickly change targets *this makes it easier to snipe when spamming B and O Close range Sx2 blocked *Sx3, if enemy still blocks *B or A if enemy sways Blocking *block and GS enemy's slower GS attempt *parry Grab if possible Shikai Far/Mid range *her best range where S series are safe *byakurai abuse *try to cancel B into O, when using shakkaho, free 360 defense before shooting Close range *has the risk of parry *combo at this range is damaging Cornering enemy *blast enemy into corners with shakkaho combo *go up close on okizeme, B cancel O *enemy freezes if they blocks the shakkaho, free combo *enemy still freezes if they eat the shakkaho Combo Vid *Combo 1 *Combo 2